My Takari
by Wakuseino
Summary: On Chapter 3 now... The story's getting more and more romancey... soon enough, it might not be humor at all...
1. The Allmighty Prologue

  
  
_Just taking a quick break from VmYMOF to start up another short story. Believe it or not, this stories thrives on one simple   
thing: misunderstanding. That might not make sense to you now, but if I ever finish the story, you'll understand...   
  
Another notable thing is that while most of my stories starring Daisuke make him look good, this will make jabs at all the   
02 stars EXCEPT for Takeru and Hikari, despite the fact that Takeru's the closest thing to an antagonist in this story...   
Unless you count yourselves (for the anti-Daisuke fics) and Miyako. (for being the "Digimon Kaizer" of the typing class)_   
  
**"My Takari": Prologue   
By: _Wakuseino_   
Prologue**   
  
Daisuke didn't like computer class, and today was no exception. Actually, he had a whole lot of reasons for hating it. His   
personal favorite was that Hikari wasn't in it, but the most likely reason was that he was horrible at typing. As it was,   
right now he has having trouble telling one chracter from another on the keyboard.   
  
Daisuke pressed one of the keys, and on the screen came the character **ka**. Daisuke responded the way he normally responded   
when this sort of thing happened: He shouted at the computer, causing half the class to wince.   
  
"No!!!! I wanted **ri**, not **ka**!!!!" Unfortunately for poor Daisuke, that attracted the attention of the teacher.   
  
"Daisuke! Do you have to do that EVERY DAY?!!! Shout again and I'm giving you detention!" The teacher shouted, causing the   
other half of the class to wince, whilst those who were already wincing were now writhing in verbal agony.   
  
Daisuke quickly apologized and went back to his typing. Beside him, Miyako whispered in his ear.   
  
"Daisuke, you really should see this..."   
  
Daisuke looked at what Miyako had on her screen. On it was a fanfiction.net search on nothing other than "Daisuke-bashing",   
which turned up an amazing 2537 stories, despite the fact that the search engine could only handle 50 at a time.   
  
_Hmm... what does Daisuke-bashing mean?_ Daisuke quickly read through one of the stories and was shocked. Half of these   
stories were Takeru/Hikari romances and portrayed him as some sort of a demon. Of course, Daisuke, with his "quick-thinking"   
mind, decided there was only one thing to do.   
  
"All right, just to prove all of you wrong, I'm going to write a Takeru/Hikari romance fic!!!!!!" Daisuke shouted. The teacher   
glared at Daisuke, and he realized his mistake.   
  
"Uh... oops..." Was all Daisuke could say.


	2. Speeches... and more speeches...

_Heh... yep, I've actually bothered to continue this fic. Miracle, huh? Oh well... with the new chapter system, this shows up as a new chapter... yay!!! Now then... onto the story, I guess... This part... is mostly speech. I might add some description later, but for now I'm just keeping it as it is... better pull it out now rather than even later, right?_

**"My Takari"**   
**By: _Wakuseino_**   
**Chapter 1**

Daisuke didn't like detention, and today was no exception. Actually, he had a whole lot of reasons for hating it. His personal favorite was that Hikari wasn't in it, but the most likely reason was that the detention was held in the computer class. Daisuke long ago decided that it was really demented of those teachers to make the computer class the detention room. That was just adding insult to injury. 

Daisuke finally managed to get out, however, and was thereby freed for a short time. However, once he walked out the door, he had an unexpected visitor. 

"I got you some lunch, Daisuke!" Miyako said, handing Daisuke some food that Daisuke would rather not have identified. 

"Thanks, Miyako." Daisuke said, sounding... depressed?! Miyako thought he would be happy to have some lunch. Wouldn't anyone be happy to be able to eat something after a class on the evils of anorexia, yet not be allowed to eat during it? _(A/N #1)_

"All right, Daisuke, you'd better tell me what's wrong or-" Daisuke cut her off. 

"Why are you helping me like this?" 

"Because... uhh... I want to help you right that story! Yeah, that's it!" 

"And what were you even doing in my computer class? Aren't you a grade ahead of me?" 

"Uhh... I didn't do the computer class last year?" Daisuke blinked. 

"Ok, so I guess that isn't likely... the real reason is... uhh..." 

"So you could get into the digital world right away! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" _(A/N #2)_

"Uhh... yeah! That's right! I was in the computer class to get into the Digital World right away! Then I remembered that they hold detention there, so I decided to go and grab us some lunch!" 

"But, Miyako... why didn't you invite everyone else?" 

"Umm... I'll tell you later, ok?" Daisuke sweatdropped at that. 

"Uhh... Ok... So, did you mean that about wanting to help me write it?" 

"Of course! Have I ever lied to you before?" 

"Well, let's see... you told us repeatedly that you hated Ken, then you were crazy about him when you found out that my soccer team was going to battle his soccer team (_A/N #3)_, you went and complimented me on what a nice guy I am, then told a giant egg I was a jerk the next day (_A/N #4)_, you..." Miyako cut him off. 

"All right! I get the point! I really do want to help you, though! Is it that hard to understand?!" 

"Uhh... ok, Miyako..." 

"Great! Now you just think up some material, and I'll type it out!" Daisuke blinked again. 

"Shouldn't we come up with a name first?"   
  
  


A/N #1: The anorexia class for detention actually happened to my brother... he tried to eat during it, and got his lunch taken away.   
A/N #2: Despite the fact that the computer class is used for detention now, they STILL seem to use it to get into the Digital World after they help out Ken. Does anyone but me wonder why that is?   
A/N #3: This is the truth here... before the episode that Daisuke battled Ken on the soccer field, Miyako seemed to despise him. Then, as soon as she finds out that Dai's battling him, she's crazy for Ken. Strange, no?   
A/N #4: Oh, this one is a half-truth. She never complimented him in the episode before she gets the Digimental of Purity/Sincerity, but the episodes are normally separated by a week Their time/Real time, so there's lots of room for made up things to be put in... 


	3. Chocolate Chaos

Yep... up to part 3 now... I notice that the story's turning more Ramancey as the story continues. *shrugs* Oh well... It works...   
  
...Gah! 4:00 late! Even more depending on the time zone! I'm late I'm late I'm late!   
  
**"My Takari":   
Part 3: Chocolate Chaos   
By: _Wakuseino_**   
  
"I shouldn't have told him." Miyako muttered to herself. Why did she have to tell him that? She knew why. She couldn't have kept it hidden any longer.   
"But now... I'll never be able to see him again..." Miyako said, depressedly. (MniM: does anyone know the proper word for that?)_(A/N #1)_ Daisuke was going out of his way to avoid her all day. That wasn't like him at all. She didn't look forward to going home today. Actually, she didn't have anything to look forward to at all now. She wouldn't be able to even see Daisuke smile, the way he was avoiding her.   
  
She tried to hold back the tears as she ran for the exit to the school. She couldn't let anyone see her condition. It would only come back to haunt her. Just like the last time. At that moment, Daisuke rushed out of his own classroom.   
  
"Miyako! Wait!"   
  
Miyako turned around at the sound of Daisuke's voice. The voice she had come to love... and the voice she would never hear again.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Motomiya-san" Miyako said, refusing to look directly at Daisuke, fearing he would see her now flowing tears. Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"Iie." Daisuke turned Miyako's head so that he could see her face before continuing.   
  
"I've been doing some thinking and..." Daisuke's lips met Miyako's for a brief moment.   
  
"Aishiteru."   
  
  
  
"Aishiteru?!! Miyako, you said we wouldn't start on my Takeru and Hikari romance story until we thought up a name!" Daisuke accused, straining over Miyako's shoulder. Miyako jumped in surprise, and quickly recovered, managing to save and close the file before Daisuke managed to get a better look at it. Unfortunately for poor Daisuke he had his head above Miyako's shoulder, causing him to get injured in the process of trying to read what Miyako wrote. Miyako turned around and helped Daisuke back up.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Motomiya-san" Miyako said, refusing to look directly at Daisuke, fearing that he saw more of the fic than the word 'Aishiteru'. Daisuke blinked.   
  
"Miyako, why are you looking at my ear? Is there something on there or something?" Daisuke felt his ear. Nope, nothing on it. Daisuke then realized the truth: that Miyako isn't looking directly at him because she's ashamed of something.   
  
"You didn't hit me THAT hard, Miyako... besides, we can figure out a name for it later, if you've already started it." It was   
then that Miyako realized that Daisuke HADN'T seen the story. Thus, Miyako cheered up immediately.   
  
"You're right, Daisuke! Just let me load up the file for our Takari!" Miyako took advantage of Daisuke's lack of computer knwledge and just made a new file, opening THAT.   
  
"What happened to everything else in the file, Miyako?" Miyako thought quickly.   
  
"Uhh... I must have forgotten to save it." Miyako said, feigning more guilt.   
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. We can always write my... Takari?" Daisuke asked, sounding out Takari as though it was a foreign word. Miyako nodded.   
  
"We can always write my Takari from scratch aga-" Miyako cut him off.   
  
"That's it! We'll call it 'My Takari'!!!!"_(A/N#2)_ Daisuke sweatdropped, but learned long ago that arguing with Miyako was nigh impossible.   
  
"Uhh... ok, Miyako..." In response, Miyako clapped her hands together   
  
"Now then! Valentine's Day is tommorow, so the first act of My Takari will begin!" Miyako turned to face Daisuke.   
  
"I'm going to need a map of the layout of your classroom, showing where everyone sits, and I'm going to need Hikari's signature!"   
  
"Uhh... ok, Miyako... but what do you need Hikari's signature for?"   
  
"So I can forge it, Daisuke."   
  
"Forge Hikari's signature?!! Why do you need..." It suddenly occured to Daisuke what Miyako was planning.   
  
"Oh... ok, I'll bring it to you at the end of the day."   
  
Later on in the day, Daisuke began his strenous task. Daisuke wanted to just get it ove rwith, so he chose the easy way: "helping the teacher" sift through essay papers.   
  
"Takeru, Yuki, Akio, Me... hey, I may as well check my mark..." Daisuke pulled out to look at the mark of his essay, but before he got to check it, he was interrupted.   
  
"So, you thought you could switch sheets with someone else while I was on guard?" His teacher, who HAD begun to resemble Ogremon,_(A/N #3)_ barked at Daisuke.   
  
"There's only one thing good enough for you..." With that, Daisuke was stuffed into the computer room, and found Hikari inside.   
  
"Hikari?!!! What are you doing in here?!"   
  
"Ask Takeru." Daisuke stared at Takeru, who was ALSO in the computer room, and decided to ask what was oging on. However, Takeru, knowing what he was about to ask, spoke up.   
  
"I tried to switch papers with Hikari. I forgot to study last night, so I thought that I could gain a few extra marks..." Daisuke blinked. In all of the time he had spent with the Chosen Children, he wouldn't have expected Takeru of cheating...   
  
Suddenly, Daisuke remembered his objective, and pulled out a pen.   
  
"Oh, right! Hikari, could you sign... uhh..." Daisuke looked for something to write on, but found nothing. He mentally cursed the fact that the computer room was so advanced that they didn't use any paper, not even for printing. Then, Daisuke remembered something: he wasn't wearing his usual blue shirt today. He was wearing the white T-Shirt he had bought as a souvineer in the United States after the whole Rockefeller Center battle_(A/N #4)_. He had paid a lot of money for it. but... pen washed off, right?   
  
"Sign my shirt!" This time, it was Takeru's turn to blink. Hikari was the first to respond.   
  
"What? Why do you want me to... sign your shirt?" Daisuke thought quickly, but could unfortunately only come up with Jun's line.   
  
"I get all the cute girls to sign my shirt." Takeru finally spoke up.   
  
"Uhh... Daisuke, you're sounding more and more like your sister."   
  
"That doesn't matter! Hikari, just sign the damn shirt!" Daisuke shouted, annoyed. Hikari, unused to being yelled at, did the only thing she could. She signed the shirt.   
  
At the end of the day, the exchange we all knew was coming happenned, and Daisuke ran over to Miyako   
  
"Miyako! I've got Hikari's signature like you wanted, and..."   
  
"Could we NOT talk about it in public? Let's get to a more... PRIVATE area. Follow me." Miyako then began walking off, leaving Daisuke dumbfounded for a while.   
  
"Why do we have to keep it some huge secret? I mean, it's not like we're breaking into the school or anything..." Daisuke shuddered. If it weren't for the whole Digital World adventures, he wouldn't have even CONSIDERED breaking into school. There was just... something WRONG about breaking into a place so many people wanted out of. Daisuke looked up, and noticed that Miyako was almost out of his sight range.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" Daisuke shouted as he chased after her.   
  
Ironically, Daisuke wouldn't have to worry about finding Miyako, even if he DID lose her. In fact, she was only on the other side of the school, where the younger children normally would have been, had it not been a day off for them. _(A/N #5)_   
  
"Now then, Daisuke. Give me the signature." It was only then that Daisuke remembered exactly what the signature was on.   
  
"Uhh... just give me a second." Daisuke said, as he looked for a place that he could get some degree of privacy for him to remove his shirt.   
  
"Daisuke, give me the signature NOW." Daisuke sighed.   
  
"All right." With that, Daisuke removed his shirt. _(A/N #6)_   
  
Miyako blushed and looked away, only to end up being handed Daisuke's shirt.   
  
"The signature's on here. Now, I'd better get home and change my shirt so that Jun doesn't find out." Daisuke sighed. If only he knew why Jun was so intent on blackmail schemes.   
  
Miyako unlocked the door to her appartment, and, after some opening and closing doors and more walking, she entered her closet... err... room. She was lucky today. Everyone else had to work in the store, but since she ended up "detained at school", she didn't. She sat down on her bed, and began smelling the shirt. The shirt that would have been on Daisuke all day and have... Perfume? Miyako smelled the shirt again, and narrowed her eyes. That was Hikari's perfume. Then, she saw it. Hikari's signature... was on Daisuke's shirt? Miyako scowled. How dare Hikari deface such an item with her singature? Miyako pulled some scissors out of nowhere _(A/N #7)_ and removed the evil signature from the shirt and prepared to toss the signature. Then, she remembered what the signature was their for.   
  
"Oh, right..." Miyako muttered. "I guess I have to forge a letter to go to Takeru." Thus, it was with utmost skill that she   
forged the letter, and put it in an envelope. Then, she made one for Daisuke with her signature, and not Hikari's, of course.   
  
"Now then, all I need is the chocolate..." She started. However, she was interrupted when someone opened the door to her clos... err... I mean room. As it turned out, it was her brother, who shall remain nameless, else we would cause the world to be destroyed by something called "lack of information".   
  
"Miyako, where were you? Because you weren't home, I ended up doing my job and yours!" He suddenly noticed the envelopes.   
  
"Oh. Writing letters for Valentine's Day huh? Well one of them had better be for me." _(A/N #8)_   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll give you one of these letters and some demonic older brother chocolate." Miyako stated.   
  
"Now get out!" Miyako said, somehow managing to force him out despite the fact that he was bigger and stronger. Just to be safe, she slammed the door in his face. Then, she realized that she still had to get the chocolate for the letters.   
  
"Oh, great..." Miyako took the letters, carefully hid them in her pocket, and began her trek to get some chocolate, which actually wasn't much of a trek at all, as it passed uneventfully. (A/N #9)   
  
"The next morning, Miyako woke up at 4 AM. Why is this important? It was about the only time that enough of Odaiba was asleep that she could break into the school before it opened, and before anyone could ask what she was doing in a class that she got out of a year ago. Once again, things happened rather uneventfully for quite a while, so let's skip ahead of time.   
  
Miyako walked over to the desks where her plan would be unveiled. SHE would get Daisuke, and Takeru would be with Hikari, stopping Hikari from getting in the way. Nothing would stop the plan. She looked at the envelopes, and cursed horself for not putting her target's names on the envelopes, and threw one at random on both of the desks, and completely forgot about it.   
  
Later, Daisuke went into his class, to find a letter and a "love chocolate" on his desk. He opened the letter to reveal that it was from Hikari. Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He had finally completely gotten over her, and now she pulls this? What was Hikari trying to pull? _(A/N #10)_ At then end of the class, Daisuke finally got his answer, though he didn't realize it at the time. Before Daisuke could leave his class, Takeru spoke up.   
  
"Daisuke, could I talk with you for a while?"   
  
"Ok, sure Takeru, what is it?" In response, Takeru pulled out his OWN love chocolate, and showed Daisuke the letter.   
  
"This is from Miyako, Daisuke." Takeru said. "I don't know what to do! I'm not even INTERESTED in a relationship yet, much less someone ONE WHOLE YEAR OLDER THAN ME!" _(A/N #11)_ Daisuke raised his eyebrows at that.   
  
"Ok, Takeru, you just stay away from Miyako for a while. I'll get to the bottom of this."   
  
"Thanks a lot, Daisuke. I wouldn't have known what to do without you this time."_(A/N #12)_ Daisuke shrugged. He was going to have a LONG talk with Miyako later on today...   
  
Of course, skipping the boring stuff, we'll skip straight to the confrontation. Daisuke walked up to Miyako, and Miyako happily hugged Daisuke.   
  
"Daisuke! Did you see it?"   
  
"See what... wait, you mean that letter, right?"   
  
"Yep!"   
  
"How could you do that to me, Miyako?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You've just made things worse for both of us."   
  
"G-Gomen nasai, Motomiya-san." Miyako said, preparing to run away.   
  
"How are we going to write the story when you're chasing after Takeru?!" Daisuke shouted at Miyako.   
  
"Huh?" Daisuke showed Miyako the letter, which Takeru was nice enough to give to him.   
  
"Takeru said he found this letter on his desk. Care to explain?" Miyako shook her head.   
  
"That was meant for you." Daisuke blushed when Miyako said that.   
  
"What?!!" Miyako took the opportunity to hug Daisuke again.   
  
"Aishiteru, Daisuke!" Miyako shouted. Daisuke, however, was getting pretty worried. It wasn't too common for a girl to be telling him that, and it made him nervous.   
  
_How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ Daisuke asked himself.   
  
  
And now it's time for... the extraordinarily numerous author's notes!   
  
**A/N #1:** In case you haven't figured it out by the time you've finished reading this, MniM is the screen name I made up for Miyako. MniM stands for "My name is Miyako". If you thought that was weird, wait until you see Ken's screen name.   
  
**A/N #2:** And you thought "My Takari" meant I was writing a Takari... well, there ARE Takari scenes, but no, this focuses mainly on Daisuke and Miyako, sorry Takari fans.   
  
**A/N #3:** It's from all that grading. To quote a non-existant quote: "When I began teaching, I was green. Now, I'm still green, but for a different reason."   
  
**A/N #4:** Nya! I hope I spelled that right... I find it funny though... Digimon's the only way I even know that place exists.   
  
**A/N #5:** And that takes care of Iori... *crosses Iori off a list of characters*   
  
**A/N #6:** Daisuke Fangirls: Yeah! Dai-chan's hot!   
Miyako: Hey! He's mine!   
  
**A/N #7:** Hammerspace finally makes an appearance!   
Miyako: Actually, I just pulled it out of the shell of a Digitamamon.   
Wakuseino: Same thing.   
  
**A/N #8:** No, her brother isn't insane here... Valentine's Day in Japan is more of a girl's holiday. They get to spend their money on chocolates for every male person they know. Of course, this means that there are special chocolates for their position in your life. Family chocolates, love chocolates, co-worker chocolates, firend chocolates... Girls, this is just for you. The guys had to do the same thing on White Day, which I THINK is some time in November...   
  
**A/N #9:** Ok, so it wasn't really that uneventful, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten the chocolate, but as I write this, the story's 3 hours late, and I have no idea what to put here, so... have a chocolate heart. *Begins bribing everyone with chocolate hearts*   
  
**A/N #10:** *gets killed by Dakari fans* Ack! Not my day! *stares at the Takari fans, who are ALSO armed with throwing daggers*   
  
**A/N #11:** Everyone's chief response as to why Hikari and JOE can't be a couple: "JOE'S A WHOLE FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN HIKARI!!!" Strange... as I look at some of the stuff in this, I find that they actually kind of make fun of most romance fanfictions... it was accidental! I swear!   
  
**A/N #12:** I'm sorry, but I just can't think of Takeru as the "girls" type. I think that if a girl DID go and ask him out, he probably WOULD run to someone with more experience, like Yamato... *watches fangirls cheer at the mention of Yamato* or Daisuke.


End file.
